baseballcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
2002 Fleer Platinum
2002 Fleer Platinum is the second edition of the Fleer Platinum product line from Fleer Skybox International. After the smashing success of the 2001 Fleer Platinum set, Fleer released the set again in a similar configuration in 2002. The set was modeled after the very popular 1987 Fleer set, keeping in line with the retro theme from the year before. As with many sets in 2002, the strong checklist from 2001 could not be repeated, leading to weaker sales than the previous year. There was no second series set unlike the previous year. Distribution The 2002 Fleer Platinum set was distributed in 4 different types of packs in 5 different box configurations. The primary was the Hobby Box, 10 cards per pack, 24 packs per box. Also available in hobby shops were the Jumbo and Rack Pack boxes. Jumbo packs were 25 cards per pack, 12 packs per box and included the National Patch Time insert set. Rack Packs came 45 cards per pack and 6 packs per box and included the Fence Busters insert set. In retail the 8 card packs were distributed in both blasters and in regular boxes. Image:2002 Fleer Plat Promo.JPG|Promo Sell Sheet Image:2002 Fleer Plat Box Hobby.jpg|Hobby Box Image:2002 Fleer Plat Pack Hobby.jpg|Hobby Pack Base Set *Base Set Checklist and Gallery The base of 2002 Fleer Platinum consists of 301 cards. The design is based primarily on the 1987 Fleer set. Cards 1-250 feature major league veterans. Cards numbered 251-302 are short prints that were inserted in the various packs at varying odds. Card #288 was not intended for public release, but a few copies have been seen on the secondary market. Platinum Parallel Set The lone parallel set in the Platinum Parallel set. The card fronts are more glossy and the back of the card is serial numbered. Cards 1-250 are serial numbered to 202 copies each while Cards 251-302 are serial numbered to 22 copies. Card #288 does not exist in this set. Insert Sets All the Game-Used insert sets in 2002 Fleer Platinum were not serial numbered, but print runs were released by Fleer. Unlike the 2001 Fleer Platinum set, many of the short printed cards have not flooded the market since the sale of Fleer Skybox International to Upper Deck, indicating that the stated print runs were true. Clubhouse Memorabilia *Clubhouse Memorabilia Single Checklist and Gallery *Clubhouse Memorabilia Combo Checklist and Gallery Two different sets of Clubhouse Memorabilia were inserted into hobby packs. 3 in 4 hobby boxes would contain a Memorabilia Single while the 1 in four boxes would contain a Memorabilia Combo card. Cornerstones *Cornerstones Checklist and Gallery *Cornerstones Game Used Checklist and Gallery Three different Cornerstone cards were inserted into packs. The non-serial numbered cards were inserted into retail, jumbo and rack packs. Serial numbered were inserted in hobby packs only. The Game Used were inserted at a very low rate in hobby packs. Fence Busters *Fence Busters Checklist and Gallery *Fence Busters Autographs Checklist and Gallery The Fence Buster cards were inserted in rack packs at a rate of 5 per 6 packs with the sixth pack containing an autographed card from 2001 Autographics. A highly limited subset of autographed bat cards were also inserted. But each was an exchange and are quite rare. National Patch Time *National Patch Time Checklist and Gallery The National Patch Time set replaces the Nameplates and Prime Numbers set from the 2001 set as the multi-colored jersey pieces. They were inserted into Jumbo packs. Wheelhouse *Wheelhouse Checklist and Gallery The Wheelhouse inserts were inserted into all packs at slightly varying rates. Other Information *Example Box Breaks Category:2002 Baseball Card Sets Category:Fleer Platinum Baseball Card Sets Category:2002 Fleer Platinum